Take a Bow
by IloveRemusnSirius
Summary: Kurt caught Puck cheat on him again and he couldn't take it anymore so on the upcoming school day he sang a song describing how he felt


**Declaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters. The song is by Rihanna called Take a Bow

**Summary:** I thought this would be a good idea because this seems like this is what Kurt would do when he finds out that Puck was cheating. This is about finding out the truth about someone you once loved and that you can't keeping giving to that person if that person won't give back.

**Rating:** T

**Thanks: **I wanted to say thank you to Special for making my dreams come true and Beta reading my stories.

TAKE A BOW

_Kurts PoV_

"Hey, how you holding up white boy?" Mercedes greets. After seeing Puck cheat on me during the weekend, I called Mercedes to tell her what happened. Then I asked her to call Rachael and Quinn. I told them I wanted to sing a farewell song to Puck and my relationship. They all agreed and we spent the whole weekend working and preparing.

"Hey. Are you sure you want to do this with me?" I ask her

"Yeah, I'm sure. We're all sure. The question is, are you sure you want to do this?" she asks. I nod my head yeah and we set out on our day

This morning I avoided Puck and his advances all day with Mercedes by my side. When we got to the choir room, she left my side to talk to Mr. Schue with Rachael and Quinn. That was when Puck came to talk to me.

"Hey, Kurt can I talk to you?" he asks me. I look at him with so much dread that it looked like it physically hurt him.

"I can't. I have to get ready," I say. Either way, I still wouldn't talk to him. I just can't. Just looking at him makes it hard enough to be here in class, let alone in school.

"Get ready! Ready for what?" he asks. He looked at me in so much confusion that I had to cough to hide my laugh. That was when he noticed me in leather pants and heals, with a tank top with an Armani red leather jacket over it with red lipstick and sunglasses. I looked real HOT. "What are you doing?" he asks.

Before I can say anything, everybody comes into the room and we have to take our seats.

"Everybody, Kurt, Quinn, Rachael, and Mercedes would like to sing a song for the beginning of class," Mr. Schue says. He turns to me and says," The floor is ready for you." I get up and walk up to the front of the group. I'm so nervous that I almost don't get up.

I walk in front of the group and I look at the rest of the gleeks.

"This song goes out to a special person. You've told me you are sorry and asked me to forgive you. I haven't given you an answer, but I hope this is answer enough."

_Pucks PoV_

I did not know what I was getting into when I got to school today. I spent all weekend texting Kurt I was sorry, but I don't think sorry would cut it.

_Santana came to my house on Friday looking for company and I, being the insensitive jerk Kurt kept repeating that I wasn't, let her in knowing good well she only came to get into my pants. When I opened the door, I saw Santana on the other side in her cheerio outfit. I knew Kurt was supposed to be here soon for our date, but I still let her in._

_"Hey, Puck, how've you been?" she asks. Before I could say anything, she kissed me and I didn't push her away or anything. I just kissed her back. That's when all hell broke out. While Santana and I were making out on the couch, somebody opened the door._

_We didn't hear the footsteps, so we kept going. When I slipped my hand up her shirt, we heard a gasp and jumped on different sides of the couch. When I looked for the source of the noise, my heart dropped. There, standing in the hallway, was Kurt looking at me and Santana with such betrayal that I knew that this was it._

_Before I could say anything, Kurt threw something on the floor turned around, sparing me one more look before running out my house. I ran after him. Just when he was getting into his car, I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to me._

_"Kur,t please let me explain," I begged. When I looked him in the eye, I saw such betrayal and hurt. He finally snatched his hand back and started walking back to his car. I followed him to his car._

_"Kurt, plea-"_

_"How could you?" he asked, with tear starting to spill from his eyes._

_"Kurt please let me expl-," __smack __I looked at Kurt with shock. Though he wasn't looking back me though, he was staring at something above my head. I look behind me to see Santana staring at us with such glee, it made my stomach clench. I tuned around to see Kurt getting in his car. Before I could say anything he beat me to the punch._

_"I never want to see you ever again, Puck. I want anything to do with you ever, ever again. I should have listened to everyone when they said you were no good, but I didn't. I definitely l should have listened to Finn. He told me you wouldn't do anything but break my heart. I trusted you. I thought you changed. I thought you actually wanted to make this work, but now I see I was wrong." He gives Santana and me one more look and backed out of my drive way and sped away._

_I just stood there in my drive for what felt like hours after Kurt left that Santana came to say goodbye and left. I walk into my house texting Kurt. I didn't get an answer from him. I tried calling and texting, but he didn't answer. Once I called the house but no one answered. I haven't heard from him since that Friday and I was dreading when coming to school on Monday._

Today, Kurt ignored me and used Mercedes as his guard. Every time I went to talk to him, Mercedes would give me a death glare. How can I be scared of one girl? I'm a stud for crying out loud, but I don't do anything. So I wait until we got Glee before I went to talk to him. I could see that Mercedes was nowhere to be seen, so I went to talk to him.

"Kurt, can I talk to you?" I ask him. He looks at me with such dread that it knocked the air out of me.

"I can't. I have to get ready," he says.

"Get ready! Ready for what?" I ask. That is when I notice him in leather pants and heals, with a tank top with an Armani red leather jacket over it with red lipstick and sunglasses. He looked real HOT. "What are you doing?" I ask.

Before he can say anything, everybody comes into the room and we have to take our seats.

"Now to start the class today Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachael would like to sing a song. Go ahead you guys, you have the floor," Mr. Schue says.

The four of them walk to the front of the class. Kurt takes the front of the group and fixes the microphone.

"This song goes out to a special person. You told me you are sorry and asked me to forgive you. I haven't given you an answer, but I hope this is answer enough." He looks pointedly at me. "I just wanted to dedicate this song to someone we all know." Kurt gets up grabs my hand and makes me sit on the seat Quinn pulled out. Kurt then nods his head to Mercedes, and even before she starts the song, I know I will dread the music choice.

Kurt takes a deep breath, looks out to his audience and the music starts to play.

_**(Kurt)**_

_**Ohh**_

_**How about an around of applause **_

_**Yah **_

_**Standing ovation**_

_**Oooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah **_

Kurt takes a deep breath and looks down and faces me.

_**You look so dumb right now**_

_**Standing outside my house**_

_**Trying to apologize**_

_**You're so ugly when you cry**_

_**Please**_

_**Just cut it out**_

Then he starts to circle me, his eyes never leaving my face as he does this.

_**Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not**_

_**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**_

_**But you put on quite a show**_

_**Oohh **_

_**Really had me going**_

_**But now it's time TO GO**_

_**Oohh **_

_**Curtains finally closing, **_

_**That was quite a show**_

_**Oohh**_

_**Very entertainin'**_

_**But it's over now**_

_**(Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachael start to sing the chorus)**_

_**But it's over now**_

_**(Kurt)**_

_**Go on and take a bow**_

Kurt waves me to get up and bow, but I'm too shock to do anything but stare, so Mercedes helps me out of my chair.

_**Ooh ooooh**_

_**Grab your cloths and get gone**_

_**(Mercedes, Quinn, Rachael)**_

_**Get gone, you better hurry it up**_

_**(Kurt)**_

_**Before the sprinklers come on**_

_**(Mercedes, Quinn, Rachael)**_

_**Come on **_

_**(Kurt)**_

_**Talkin about boy I love, you're the one**_

_**This just looks like a rerun**_

_**PLEASE **_

_**What else is on**_

Kurt shakes his head in disgust in thought of me using the same apology.

_**Ohh Ohh**_

_**And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not**_

_**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**_

The girls and Kurt start to circle me. The girls are shaking their fingers and Kurt just stares disappointedly.

_**But you put on quite a show**_

_**Oohh**_

_**Really had me goin but now it's time TO GO **_

_**Oohh**_

_**Curtain finally closing**_

_**That was quite a show**_

_**Oohh**_

_**Very entertainin**_

_**But it's over now**_

I try to walk and follow Kurt as he goes out of my reach when the girls, shaking their heads no, hold me back from him.

_**(Mercedes, Quinn, Rachael)**_

_**But it's over now**_

Kurt walks back up to me and sings to me.

_**(Kurt)**_

_**Go and take a bow**_

_**Oooh**_

Looking straight in my eyes, he shows so much hurt, sadness and disappointment he holds because of me.

_**And the award for the best lie goes to you**_

_**They all point their fingers at me**_

_**(Mercedes, Quinn, Rachael)**_

_**Goes to you**_

_**(Kurt)**_

Kurt shakes his head disbelievingly at himself for believing that I could change.

_**For making me**_

_**Believe**_

_**That you **_

_**Could be**_

_**Faithful**_

_**To me **_

_**Let's hear your speech**_

_**Aoohh**_

_**How about a round of applause **_

_**(Kurt laughs softly)**_

_**Standing novation**_

_**But you put on quite a show**_

_**Oohh**_

Kurt starts to caress my cheek, shakes his head, and then takes his hand away.

_**Really had me goin **_

_**Now it's time TO GO**_

Kurt points to the door.

_**Oohh**_

_**Curtains finally closing**_

_**That was quite a show**_

_**Oohh**_

_**Very entertainin**_

_**But it's over now**_

_**(Mercedes, Quinn, Rachael)**_

_**But it's over now**_

_**(Kurt)**_

_**Go on and take a bow**_

_**But it's over now**_

Kurt sings the last lyrics to me softly, waving like he was saying goodbye to me.

Everybody looks at the group in front of them quietly in surprise. Then everybody jumps up and starts to applaud, but I'm not really listening to them. Kurt and I stand there looking at each other when he backs up, grabs his things, and leaves the room.

That's when it hits me. Kurt wasn't saying goodbye to me. Kurt was really waving goodbye to the future we once had of us being together. The moment I figure this out, I am quick to follow Kurt out, not noticing anybody following me out of the room.

_Kurts PoV_

I freaked. I couldn't stand to look at Puck's face anymore with us standing so close to each other. Since I didn't want to bother talking to him, I just left. As I walk my way down the hall and out the door to my baby, I hear somebody running behind me. I turn around guessing correctly on who could have followed me out of glee rehearsal.

"What do you want, Puck?" I ask.

"Kurt, please," he begs me. "Just listen to me, please. I know I made too many mistakes, but please be with me. Kurt, I love you. Please, stay. I know what I did hurt you. I'm really sorry I did. It didn't mean anything to me. Kurt, please, I can't lose you."

Two weeks ago I would have jumped up and forgiven him easily because he never said those words to me before because he was too bad ass to say them to me, but now those words mean nothing to me. I know that every time he did something that hurt me, he would say he loved me. He would think it would be alright to say words he doesn't really mean just so I can forgive and forget all the terrible things he does to me. Now everything he says is a bunch of meaningless babble he just puts together.

Now looking at him here in the parking lot opens my eyes to the man I thought I once loved. Now, I feel nothing. I have no feelings for his words or for him. I'm done.

"Puck, get this through your head. I never want to have anything to do with you ever again. You promised me you would never hurt me like that again. I can't keep giving and giving, and you just took everything I had left."

"But—"

"No, Puck. I've given you everything, but now I have nothing left to give to you anymore. I don't want anything to do with you today, tomorrow, or ever. I'm done with you. Goodbye, Puck." I turn around, get in my car, and leave without a glance. As I back out of the school parking lot, I get a text from Sam asking if I was ok and that he could still come by my house. I text him yeah I'm alright, a little shaken, but alright and yeah he could come by because my dad has been wanting to know who was the mystery boy that might steal my heart now this time.

After Puck and my break up, Sam came up to me and told me he was gay and about his feelings for me. I didn't accept his first invitation on going out because I'd feel like I was making him feel like a rebound. This time, I just want to take it slow before I start to commit to Sam and being with him before I was ready to do so.

On the ride home, I feel more relieved than I've ever been in my life because breaking up with Puck and getting to know Sam. I just hope this doesn't blow up in my face again, because I don't think Sam would be lucky as Finn, Blaine, and Puck were. Let's just say that if Sam breaks my heart, then my dad is going to go animal hunter on Sam's butt, and I don't think Carole and I would be able to hold him down this time.

_Well, what ya think? I just started writing Glee a few days ago, so this is the start of my new beginning. Come to my profile if you want to read more than just Glee. I have a lot of HARRY POTTER stories that I think you might like._

_Please Review_


End file.
